Vice City the Tommy Vercetti Chronicals
by C420
Summary: After 15 years on the inside Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice city by his old boss Sonny Forelli for a drug deal.But the deal is blown now he he has to get his bosse's money back and find out who screwed him over.
1. Chapter 1

Vice City

The

Tommy Vercetti Chronicles 

After 15 years on the in the inside Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice City by his old boss Sonny Forelli for a drug deal. But the deal is blown now he has to get his boss's money back and find out who screwed him over but it won't be easy drug dealers, gangsters and corrupted business men all stand in his way. So, he has no choice but to fight back and take control of the city himself.

Chapter 1

The Hardwood butcher

**Liberty City, Marco's bistro, may 20th 1971.**

Sonny Forelli was sitting at his desk thinking a bought how he was going to settle a problem he had with a business partner this man had been stealing money from him, Sonny had a stocky build black hair was wearing a black and white bowling shirt.

All of a sudden one of his guards' walked in. "Hey boss Tommy Vercetti is outside he's here to see you."

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE YOU MOOK SEND HIM IN!" Sonny said in an angry voice Sonny was known to have a short temper.

Tommy walked in as Sonny got out of his chair to go give him a hug, Tommy was 5,11 and in his early 20's he wearing a leather jacket and a black button shirt underneath.

"Tommy it's good to see you." Sonny said happily.

"It's good to you too Sonny."

"Well what you doing com sit. You wanna drank?"

"No thank you I am fine" Tommy replied.

"Now Tommy I have job for and if you get it done ill propose you for membership."

Tommy smiled and said. "Ok what's the job."

"His name is Tony "the moos" Petriboni He's a racket boss for one of my gambling parlors and he's been skimming money. I want you to take care of him if you know what I mean?" Sonny said as he grinned.

"Ok I can do that Sonny. Where's he goanna be?"

"I set up a meeting with him over at the old junk yard in Hardwood he thinks were going talk about expanding the operation. But instead you're going meet him there and rub him out, use this." Sonny handed Tommy a large kitchen knife.

"Alright I'll call you when it's done."

"And Tommy…"

"Yeah Sonny"

"Don't screw this up."

Tommy left Marco's bistro got in to his car and headed towards Hardwood.

About half an hour later, Tommy pulled into the old junk yard got out of his car and saw the man.

"You, Tony?" Tommy asked.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell's Sonny."

"Sonny doesn't speak with thieves so he sent me instead"

"What hell is this." Tony said.

"YOU THINK YOU STEAL FROM SONNY FORELLI AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Fuck you buddy that money is mine and I thought Sonny might pull this so I brought some back up."

Suddenly Three men come out of hiding and start gunning for Tommy. The first man takes a swing at Tommy but Tommy ducks and stabs the man in the gut. Then the other two go after him but he slashes one in the throat and stabs the other in the chest then Tommy takes off after Tony. But before he can get close a car comes speeding towards Tommy he rolls out of the way and the car crashes.

He walks over to the car and starts slashing the four men in the car. Tommy then sees Tony and three men near the car crusher Tommy first goes after the large man with the baseball bat. As he swings the bat at Tommy, he ducks and stabs him repeatedly in the kidney. Then the other two men went after him he stabbed one in the neck and the other in the chest now the only one that was left was Tony.

"Please tell Sonny I am sorry I won't steal from him again."

"Oh I know you won't steal from him again." Tommy told him.

"Then you'll let me go right?"He asked

"No! It's too late for that."

He grabbed Tony and threw him into the car crusher. When Tommy turned the crusher on Tony's screams where silenced. Tommy could hear police sirens in the back ground.

"Fuck someone must have called the cops." He thought to himself.

Tommy quickly got into his car and drove off. But was soon pulled over. The cop walked over to Tommy's car and tapped on his window. Tommy rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem officer?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I got call on the radio that there was a big mess in Hardwood and you were speeding. Where you headed?"

"I was headed to the Burger shot in St. Marks." Tommy told him.

"Ok I'll take your word for it." As the cop went to go hand Tommy the ticket the cop saw the bloody knife in his back seat.

"SHIT!" Tommy then he knew he was screwed.

**Marco's bistro, one hour later **

Meanwhile Sonny was still waiting for Tommy to call back.

"Shit where could he be." Sonny said to himself.

Then one of his men came into his office.

"CHRIST LEE! You ever heard of knocking."

"I am sorry Sonny but its Tommy"

"What did he call?" Sonny asked.

"No boss he got pinched." Lee told Sonny

"Fuck do you know if he got the job done?"

"No they found bodies at the scene but Tony is still missing. What are we going do about Tommy?" Lee asked

Sonny took deep breath and said. "I'll call the family lawyer he'll help us out but some time tomorrow I want you to go visit Tommy at the jail."

Then Lee left the office. Sonny poured himself another drink still thinking over what just happened. As he finished his drink he picked up his phone and called his Lawyer.

"Hey Rich, It's Sonny Forelli I need some help…One of my guys got pinched for murder."

"You mean manslaughter?" The lawyer said on the other line.

"Yeah I meant manslaughter….His name is Tommy Vercetti he's at the Portland island jail.'

"Ok Sonny I'll be there in the next hour."

**Portland Island jail 11:34pm**

Tommy was sitting in the interrogation room when a detective walked in.

""

"Yeah" Tommy grunted.

"I am detective Ross and I want to ask you a few questions aboutearlier tonight in Hardwood."Ross told Tommy.

"Now listen Detective I am not going to tell you a damn thing until I speak to my lawyer." Tommy replied.

" Well you're in luck because he's here." As the detective finished another man walked into the room.

"Thank you detective for your time but I would like to speak to my client in private." The lawyer asked politely.

"Fine but don't take too long." Then the detective left.

"Now my name is Richard Mclusky I was sent by a friend of yours Sonny Forelli." The lawyer explained.

"So you're here to help me." Tommy asked

"Yes and no…you see the cops have pretty hard evidence on you. They have a murder weapon with your finger prints on them and a witness saw your car speeding away from the crime scene."

"So why the fuck are you here" Tommy said in an angry voice.

"Well I can get your murder charges reduced to man slaughter if you tell them you did it in self defense."

"Ok so how much time do I have to do?" Tommy asked

"20 years"

"TWENTY FUCKING YEARS I AM NOT DOING TWENTY YEARS!"

"You can get out in 15 but only if you behave yourself." the lawyer explained.

"Fine guess I have no choice." As Tommy scratched his for head.

**Portland Island Prison visitor's area the next day**

Tommy was being escorted to the visitor's area when he got there saw that Lee was waiting for him.

"Tommy it's good to see you how you doing?"

"How do think I am doing." Tommy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Tommy I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's fine…but why didn't Sonny come here himself?"

"Sonny didn't think it be a good idea if he showed up here." Lee replied

"It's ok I understand."

"So…Did you get the job done?" Lee asked

"Yeah I did…check the car compactor."

"Good Sonny will be pleased about that." Lee said as he took a deep breath.

"Well he better be because I am doing 20 years for him."

"Tommy…I know doing time for the family isn't easy but we look after our own." Lee explained to Tommy

"Well when I get out Sonny better be kissing my ass."

"Don't worry, Tommy when you get out Sonny will take care of you"

"He better"

"Times up!" Said a cop that was standing behind Tommy.

"Ok….catch you later Tommy."

Then Lee left and Tommy was escorted back to his cell.

Chapter 2

Welcome to Vice City

**Liberty City, Marco's bistro March 3****rd**** 1986**

The year was 1986 15 years had past since the Hardwood incident. Sonny had become Don of the Forelli crime family since the death of his father and Tommy Vercetti was going to be let out of prison. Meanwhile Sonny Forelli was at Marco's bistro conducting business as usual with his bodyguard Bruno Marcello and his Consigliore Aldo Trevino.

"Tommy Vercetti…Shit thought they never let him out." Sonny said with a shocked face.

"He kept his head down helped people forget." Said Aldo.

"Well they'll remember soon enough when he's walken down the Streets of their neighborhood it will be bad for business.

"So…what are going to do Sonny?" Asked Bruno

"We keep him busy out town ok….We've been thinking of expanding down south right? Vice City is 24-carat gold these days. The Mexicans, the Columbians hell some those Cuban refugees are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action."

"But it's all drugs Sonny none of the families will touch that shit." Aldo explained.

"Times are changing Aldo. The families can't keep their backs turned while are enemies reap the rewards. So we send someone down there to do the dirty work for us and cut are selves a nice quiet slice okay…whose are contact down there?"

"Ken Rosenberg shmuck of a lawyer how's he gonna hold Vercetti's leash" Bruno asked.

"We don't need him too we just set him loose in Vice City. Give him a little cash to get started ok…. give him a few months then we go down there pay him a little visit see how he's doing."

"Some of the other families might wanna get in on this Sonny." Aldo told him

"I'll call a meeting with some of our allies see if they want in."

"Who do think will wanna get in on this." Bruno asked.

"The the Leone's and the Ancelottie's have been looking to expand but in the meantime I want you to call Harry and Lee and tell them to go pick up Tommy at prison tomorrow. Now I am going to go call Salvatore and set up the meeting." Sonny told Bruno.

Then Bruno left to go call Lee and Sonny picked up his phone and called Salvatore Leone.

"Hello" Said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Sal…It's me Sonny I've got business deal coming up and I am looking for investors."

"Ok what's the deal?" Salvatore asked.

"I can't say over the phone but wanna have meeting with you and old man Ancelotti tonight."

"Alright ill give Giovanni a call and set up the meeting." Salvatore told Sonny.

**The Leone compound later that night**

Later that night the three bosses had their meeting at Salvatore Leone's compound they were all sitting in easy chairs in Salvatore's lounge discussing the new business deal.

"Now men I've brought us together here today to discuss expanding down to Vice city and taking a piece of the drug trade.' Sonny proposed.

"Now Sonny we all know drug running has been against cosa nostra rules since the founding of the commission." Salvatore explained.

"That may be true Sal but it's time for change…The street gangs the cartels and the yakuza have been getting rich off this stuff soon they'll rise up against us and if we don't get a piece of this action we could lose everything we've worked so hard to get." Sonny said.

"I see your point Sonny…But what's our investment?" Giovanni asked.

"A million dollars in cash each." Sonny told them.

"That's a lot of dough Sonny can you secure are investment." Salvatore asked.

"Of course I can Sal I am sending some of my best men down there one of them is Tommy Vercetti."

"The Hardwood butcher…I thought he was locked up." Salvatore said

"He is but he's getting out tomorrow." Sonny explained.

"Ok Sonny you've got a deal." Giovanni told him.

"Good so how about you Sal?"

Yeah I am in too." Salvatore said.

"Then it's settled."

**Liberty City, Staunton Island the next day.**

The next day Harry and Lee were driving to Staunton Island prison to go pick Tommy Vercetti. Harry was driving a black sentinel and Lee was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ok Harry this guy were picking up his name is Tommy Vercetti…"

"Tommy Vercetti…Shit I've heard of him he wacked 10 guys."

"11 actually he's the bosses old hit man he's very good. You could learn a lot from him." Lee explained

"Damn this guy must be tough."

"No shit…You over usualyou'll end up in four different dumpsters."

"Fuck" Harry said with a pail face,

"Ok there he is…Sit tight I'll go talk to him"

"Hey, Tommy over here." Lee yelled.

Then Tommy looked over at him and said." Lee it's good to see you."

"Yeah 15 years…come on get in the car lets go for drive." Lee told Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Vice City

The

Tommy Vercetti Chronicles 

After 15 years on the in the inside Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice City by his old boss Sonny Forelli for a drug deal. But the deal is blown now he has to get his boss's money back and find out who screwed him over but it won't be easy drug dealers, gangsters and corrupted business men all stand in his way. So, he has no choice but to fight back and take control of the city himself.

Chapter 1

The Hardwood butcher

**Liberty City, Marco's bistro, may 20th 1971.**

Sonny Forelli was sitting at his desk thinking a bought how he was going to settle a problem he had with a business partner this man had been stealing money from him, Sonny had a stocky build black hair was wearing a black and white bowling shirt.

All of a sudden one of his guards' walked in. "Hey boss Tommy Vercetti is outside he's here to see you."

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE YOU MOOK SEND HIM IN!" Sonny said in an angry voice Sonny was known to have a short temper.

Tommy walked in as Sonny got out of his chair to go give him a hug, Tommy was 5,11 and in his early 20's he wearing a leather jacket and a black button shirt underneath.

"Tommy it's good to see you." Sonny said happily.

"It's good to you too Sonny."

"Well what you doing com sit. You wanna drank?"

"No thank you I am fine" Tommy replied.

"Now Tommy I have job for and if you get it done ill propose you for membership."

Tommy smiled and said. "Ok what's the job."

"His name is Tony "the moos" Petriboni He's a racket boss for one of my gambling parlors and he's been skimming money. I want you to take care of him if you know what I mean?" Sonny said as he grinned.

"Ok I can do that Sonny. Where's he goanna be?"

"I set up a meeting with him over at the old junk yard in Hardwood he thinks were going talk about expanding the operation. But instead you're going meet him there and rub him out, use this." Sonny handed Tommy a large kitchen knife.

"Alright I'll call you when it's done."

"And Tommy…"

"Yeah Sonny"

"Don't screw this up."

Tommy left Marco's bistro got in to his car and headed towards Hardwood.

About half an hour later, Tommy pulled into the old junk yard got out of his car and saw the man.

"You, Tony?" Tommy asked.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell's Sonny."

"Sonny doesn't speak with thieves so he sent me instead"

"What hell is this." Tony said.

"YOU THINK YOU STEAL FROM SONNY FORELLI AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Fuck you buddy that money is mine and I thought Sonny might pull this so I brought some back up."

Suddenly Three men come out of hiding and start gunning for Tommy. The first man takes a swing at Tommy but Tommy ducks and stabs the man in the gut. Then the other two go after him but he slashes one in the throat and stabs the other in the chest then Tommy takes off after Tony. But before he can get close a car comes speeding towards Tommy he rolls out of the way and the car crashes.

He walks over to the car and starts slashing the four men in the car. Tommy then sees Tony and three men near the car crusher Tommy first goes after the large man with the baseball bat. As he swings the bat at Tommy, he ducks and stabs him repeatedly in the kidney. Then the other two men went after him he stabbed one in the neck and the other in the chest now the only one that was left was Tony.

"Please tell Sonny I am sorry I won't steal from him again."

"Oh I know you won't steal from him again." Tommy told him.

"Then you'll let me go right?"He asked

"No! It's too late for that."

He grabbed Tony and threw him into the car crusher. When Tommy turned the crusher on Tony's screams where silenced. Tommy could hear police sirens in the back ground.

"Fuck someone must have called the cops." He thought to himself.

Tommy quickly got into his car and drove off. But was soon pulled over. The cop walked over to Tommy's car and tapped on his window. Tommy rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem officer?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I got call on the radio that there was a big mess in Hardwood and you were speeding. Where you headed?"

"I was headed to the Burger shot in St. Marks." Tommy told him.

"Ok I'll take your word for it." As the cop went to go hand Tommy the ticket the cop saw the bloody knife in his back seat.

"SHIT!" Tommy then he knew he was screwed.

**Marco's bistro, one hour later **

Meanwhile Sonny was still waiting for Tommy to call back.

"Shit where could he be." Sonny said to himself.

Then one of his men came into his office.

"CHRIST LEE! You ever heard of knocking."

"I am sorry Sonny but its Tommy"

"What did he call?" Sonny asked.

"No boss he got pinched." Lee told Sonny

"Fuck do you know if he got the job done?"

"No they found bodies at the scene but Tony is still missing. What are we going do about Tommy?" Lee asked

Sonny took deep breath and said. "I'll call the family lawyer he'll help us out but some time tomorrow I want you to go visit Tommy at the jail."

Then Lee left the office. Sonny poured himself another drink still thinking over what just happened. As he finished his drink he picked up his phone and called his Lawyer.

"Hey Rich, It's Sonny Forelli I need some help…One of my guys got pinched for murder."

"You mean manslaughter?" The lawyer said on the other line.

"Yeah I meant manslaughter….His name is Tommy Vercetti he's at the Portland island jail.'

"Ok Sonny I'll be there in the next hour."

**Portland Island jail 11:34pm**

Tommy was sitting in the interrogation room when a detective walked in.

""

"Yeah" Tommy grunted.

"I am detective Ross and I want to ask you a few questions aboutearlier tonight in Hardwood."Ross told Tommy.

"Now listen Detective I am not going to tell you a damn thing until I speak to my lawyer." Tommy replied.

" Well you're in luck because he's here." As the detective finished another man walked into the room.

"Thank you detective for your time but I would like to speak to my client in private." The lawyer asked politely.

"Fine but don't take too long." Then the detective left.

"Now my name is Richard Mclusky I was sent by a friend of yours Sonny Forelli." The lawyer explained.

"So you're here to help me." Tommy asked

"Yes and no…you see the cops have pretty hard evidence on you. They have a murder weapon with your finger prints on them and a witness saw your car speeding away from the crime scene."

"So why the fuck are you here" Tommy said in an angry voice.

"Well I can get your murder charges reduced to man slaughter if you tell them you did it in self defense."

"Ok so how much time do I have to do?" Tommy asked

"20 years"

"TWENTY FUCKING YEARS I AM NOT DOING TWENTY YEARS!"

"You can get out in 15 but only if you behave yourself." the lawyer explained.

"Fine guess I have no choice." As Tommy scratched his for head.

**Portland Island Prison visitor's area the next day**

Tommy was being escorted to the visitor's area when he got there saw that Lee was waiting for him.

"Tommy it's good to see you how you doing?"

"How do think I am doing." Tommy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Tommy I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's fine…but why didn't Sonny come here himself?"

"Sonny didn't think it be a good idea if he showed up here." Lee replied

"It's ok I understand."

"So…Did you get the job done?" Lee asked

"Yeah I did…check the car compactor."

"Good Sonny will be pleased about that." Lee said as he took a deep breath.

"Well he better be because I am doing 20 years for him."

"Tommy…I know doing time for the family isn't easy but we look after our own." Lee explained to Tommy

"Well when I get out Sonny better be kissing my ass."

"Don't worry, Tommy when you get out Sonny will take care of you"

"He better"

"Times up!" Said a cop that was standing behind Tommy.

"Ok….catch you later Tommy."

Then Lee left and Tommy was escorted back to his cell.

Chapter 2

Welcome to Vice City

**Liberty City, Marco's bistro March 3****rd**** 1986**

The year was 1986 15 years had past since the Hardwood incident. Sonny had become Don of the Forelli crime family since the death of his father and Tommy Vercetti was going to be let out of prison. Meanwhile Sonny Forelli was at Marco's bistro conducting business as usual with his bodyguard Bruno Marcello and his Consigliore Aldo Trevino.

"Tommy Vercetti…Shit thought they never let him out." Sonny said with a shocked face.

"He kept his head down helped people forget." Said Aldo.

"Well they'll remember soon enough when he's walken down the Streets of their neighborhood it will be bad for business.

"So…what are going to do Sonny?" Asked Bruno

"We keep him busy out town ok….We've been thinking of expanding down south right? Vice City is 24-carat gold these days. The Mexicans, the Columbians hell some those Cuban refugees are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action."

"But it's all drugs Sonny none of the families will touch that shit." Aldo explained.

"Times are changing Aldo. The families can't keep their backs turned while are enemies reap the rewards. So we send someone down there to do the dirty work for us and cut are selves a nice quiet slice okay…whose are contact down there?"

"Ken Rosenberg shmuck of a lawyer how's he gonna hold Vercetti's leash" Bruno asked.

"We don't need him too we just set him loose in Vice City. Give him a little cash to get started ok…. give him a few months then we go down there pay him a little visit see how he's doing."

"Some of the other families might wanna get in on this Sonny." Aldo told him

"I'll call a meeting with some of our allies see if they want in."

"Who do think will wanna get in on this." Bruno asked.

"The the Leone's and the Ancelottie's have been looking to expand but in the meantime I want you to call Harry and Lee and tell them to go pick up Tommy at prison tomorrow. Now I am going to go call Salvatore and set up the meeting." Sonny told Bruno.

Then Bruno left to go call Lee and Sonny picked up his phone and called Salvatore Leone.

"Hello" Said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Sal…It's me Sonny I've got business deal coming up and I am looking for investors."

"Ok what's the deal?" Salvatore asked.

"I can't say over the phone but wanna have meeting with you and old man Ancelotti tonight."

"Alright ill give Giovanni a call and set up the meeting." Salvatore told Sonny.

**The Leone compound later that night**

Later that night the three bosses had their meeting at Salvatore Leone's compound they were all sitting in easy chairs in Salvatore's lounge discussing the new business deal.

"Now men I've brought us together here today to discuss expanding down to Vice city and taking a piece of the drug trade.' Sonny proposed.

"Now Sonny we all know drug running has been against cosa nostra rules since the founding of the commission." Salvatore explained.

"That may be true Sal but it's time for change…The street gangs the cartels and the yakuza have been getting rich off this stuff soon they'll rise up against us and if we don't get a piece of this action we could lose everything we've worked so hard to get." Sonny said.

"I see your point Sonny…But what's our investment?" Giovanni asked.

"A million dollars in cash each." Sonny told them.

"That's a lot of dough Sonny can you secure are investment." Salvatore asked.

"Of course I can Sal I am sending some of my best men down there one of them is Tommy Vercetti."

"The Hardwood butcher…I thought he was locked up." Salvatore said

"He is but he's getting out tomorrow." Sonny explained.

"Ok Sonny you've got a deal." Giovanni told him.

"Good so how about you Sal?"

Yeah I am in too." Salvatore said.

"Then it's settled."

**Liberty City, Staunton Island the next day.**

The next day Harry and Lee were driving to Staunton Island prison to go pick Tommy Vercetti. Harry was driving a black sentinel and Lee was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ok Harry this guy were picking up his name is Tommy Vercetti…"

"Tommy Vercetti…Shit I've heard of him he wacked 10 guys."

"11 actually he's the bosses old hit man he's very good. You could learn a lot from him." Lee explained

"Damn this guy must be tough."

"No shit…You over usualyou'll end up in four different dumpsters."

"Fuck" Harry said with a pail face,

"Ok there he is…Sit tight I'll go talk to him"

"Hey, Tommy over here." Lee yelled.

Then Tommy looked over at him and said." Lee it's good to see you."

"Yeah 15 years…come on get in the car lets go for drive." Lee told Tommy.


End file.
